She's Ours
by Lissaone
Summary: This is a rendition of a different way a family can be made or completed. Not everything happens in a perfect way. Sometime after DH but before the Epilogue.


**Title: She's Ours  
>Rating: K<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Harry Potter. Everything belongs to JKR. The only thing that belongs to me is the story idea.  
>Summary: This is a rendition of a different way a family can be made or completed. Not everything happens in a perfect way. Sometime after DH but before the Epilogue.<strong>

**A/N: Thanks to a review I went and revised a little bit...publishing at 2 in the morning is never a bright idea.  
><strong>

Her name was Lily. She had long red hair that went halfway down her back and large brown eyes. Her face was chubby and round, usually with two fingers jammed in the tiny mouth. She was two years old.

Currently, those eyes were filled with tears as she looked at the family in front of her. Her eyes circled the room once more looking for her mother, or someone who she at least recognized. But the faces in front of her were all unfamiliar and she became even more distressed.

"Mama?" She asked, looking around. When her mother didn't come she held her arms up to the woman with the brown hair who had brought her hear in the first place.

"What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked, hiking the little one up on her hip. As head of Magical Law Enforcement, she had gotten the news of the young witch being orphaned. It wasn't usually her area but when she'd heard the name of the family, she made it her business. As head, she had the power to do so.

"I know this is sudden, but I knew you would want to know right away. I don't think it would be right for her to go to an orphanage."

Harry stood stunned at the little girl in Hermione's arms. How was this possible? How could this have happened to his family? Because he was unsure, he turned to his wife who always knew what to do.

"We have to take her." Ginny said walking closer to Hermione and Lily. "She doesn't belong with anyone but us. We're her family now."

"Ginny, this doesn't have anything to do with…" Harry asked her quietly.

Ginny had suffered a hemorrhage when Albus had been born and the healers had told her that it would be unwise to have more children. Both she and Harry had agreed that Albus would be their last child.

"No." Ginny shook her head. "Well, maybe a little, but she's ours." Ginny shrugged up at him helplessly. "She's your cousin, and she's magical, you say?"

"She is, she's on the Hogwarts registry." Hermione confirmed. She passed the little girl to Ginny who immediately cradled her in her arms. "I spoke with her mother briefly, before she died." Hermione stated.

"Supposedly they, Dudley and Amy, knew she was magical. It was her habit to bring toys from her toy chest into her room at night, after everyone was sleeping. She also fell down the stairs and bounced like a rubber ball."

"Dudley explained his suspicions and told her they should keep it a secret from his parents because they would not approve of their granddaughter being _that way._ It was not a happy relationship between Amy and the Dursleys."

"Who is capable of having a good relationship with those people?" Ginny asked hotly.

"I know." Hermione nodded her agreement. "Well, they were on a trip in the car with the senior Dursleys when Lily got herself a snack from the boot of the car. It made Vernon so angry he drove the car off the road. Everyone was killed instantly except for Amy and Lily. Lily didn't even have a scratch on her. Amy lasted until I arrived at the hospital and she could tell me what had happened. I assured her that I would make sure that Lily got to a safe place where she would be loved."

"She'll be fine here. We'll keep her." Ginny said. "Right, Harry?"

"Are you sure?" Hermione went on. "After the way the Dursleys treated you, no one would blame you for not wanting to keep her."

"No, no, it's ridiculous to take anger out on a child. She'll fit right in with our two." Harry said smiling at the little girl who would become his daughter. She smiled back at him, a big toothy grin and leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Hermione, I do have a question." Harry began. "What about her looks and the name? Why would Dudley name her after the aunt he so despised?"

"Well," She answered. "It's an honest coincidence. Amy had brown hair and eyes. Dudley was blonde and this often creates red-headed children. Amy had a grandmother named Lily and wanted to name her daughter after her. Amy was a kind woman. I'm sure you'll see evidence of that in Lily. She was a child care worker. She'll be happy to know her daughter went to such a good home."

"She'll be happy here, we'll take care of her." Harry put his hand on Ginny's back. "Thank you, Hermione."

"I'd like to say my pleasure, but this wasn't a pleasant visit."

"It wasn't." Both Potters agreed. "But we appreciate what you've done."

"All in a day's work." Hermione walked to the back door where she could quietly apparate out of the house. "When she's adjusted, you'll have to bring her about so she can play with Hugo. They're about the same age."

"That would be wonderful." Ginny agreed. She passed the sleepy child to her husband and followed Hermione to the back stoop.

"Really, Hermione, thank you." She said once they were alone. "I really needed this. There's been an ache in me since Albus, like I wasn't really done."

"I know, I saw it when we met for lunch." Hermione brushed the shorter woman's hair back. "I just didn't know what I could do for you. When I got this call, as horrible as it was, I thought of you and Harry. I knew this little girl was meant to be yours."

"We'll love her. She'll be treated just like the boys." Ginny giggled. "Well maybe not _exactly _like them. Pray that she's not as naughty as James."

"I will, she really is sweet. I spent the day with her." Hermione said, her voice growing tight. "Because they knew Amy wasn't going to make it, they let Lily in with her for a lot of the day. I got a few pictures and I'm sure there's many more at their house. They loved each other very much."

"We'll love her." Ginny replied again, more fiercely this time. "I promise."

"I've no doubt." Hermione said. "You don't have to worry about the muggle hospital. They're under the impression that family has taken her." "

She has!" Ginny said.

"I'm just assuring you, that she's yours. Come to my office tomorrow and make it official." "We'll do that."

* * *

><p>The boys were delighted with the idea of a little sister although Albus wasn't quite sure he trusted Ginny not to pop up with another child at any moment. He watched both Ginny and Lily all day as if to make sure there would be no more children.<p>

After James' declaration that Lily was small, he went out back to practice Quidditch. Due to his indifference, Lily was immediately infatuated with her new older brother. She followed him everywhere. To both Harry and Ginny's surprise, he was quite patient with her, even letting her ride his old toy broom. Albus tolerated her because Ginny had scolded him about sharing his toys.

"What should we have her call us?" Ginny asked on their way to the Ministry to visit Hermione.

"I think mum and dad would be appropriate." Harry said. "Maybe not right away, but I don't want to be Uncle Harry to her for her whole life. Because she's so young, I think it's fair we give her a mum and dad. Don't you think?"

"Yes." She answered. "I agree."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for this?" Ginny asked. "Is she ready for this?"<p>

"She loves attention." Harry said wryly. They had soon learned that sweet Lily was very much a child who thrived in the spotlight. Now it was time to introduce her to the rest of the Weasley clan. They'd had her just two months and Molly was dying to meet the newest member of her family. The Potters had felt it was necessary for the little one to adjust to her new life before introducing her to their massive family.

As two-year-olds do, she adjusted quickly. Becoming attached to both Ginny and Harry while worshipping her older brother, James. She tolerated Albus.

"Rose will be there?" Albus asked, knowing the little girl could commiserate gaining a younger sibling. She'd been none too pleased when little Hugo had come home.

"Rose will be there." Ginny confirmed for him. He nodded his approval. "Let's go show Grandmum and Granddad your new sister."

They flooed together and spun into the noisy Weasley sitting room. All the chatter came to a stop when they walked in.

Harry spun in behind them with a squirming James in tow. When all was settled, Harry grinned widely.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Lily Luna Potter."

"Lily?" Lily pushed away from Ginny and looked at all the faces around her.

Then, seeing an attentive audience, she giggled and declared, "I Lily Potter!" While pointing to herself.

Everybody began talking at once and chaos reigned once again at the Burrow.


End file.
